pawnstagramfandomcom-20200215-history
My Morning Routine - Marabella Pupla Blogs
Okay, so a lot of you have been asking to do a new series called Marabella Pupla Blogs right here on Pawnstagram. So, since Pawnstagram is easy to access for most of you Pupers I decided to do right here! Without any further ado, let's get on with the morning routine. Getting Up First, I wake up at 5:30 am. I need to leave the house by 6:30, so I have one hour to do everything I need to do. Once I get up, I go inside the bathroom and wash my face with my favorite face wash, which is from my health and beauty care collection by me, Marabella Pupla. After I wash my face, I brush my teeth and floss. Then I go downstairs to eat some breakfast. Breakfast My favorite breakfast to make is really easy, as well as filling and healthy. All you have to do is to first grab a mason jar or bowl, then fill it with some honey granola, whole wheat granola, or some organic oatmeal. Add some yogurt of your choice. (I personally have plain greek yogurt) After that, you can add some assorted berries. I'm using some blueberries, raspberries, an some strawberries. Once you wash these, add them into your jar or bowl. Im using a jar so that I can take this to work. Showering Once I get upstairs, I pick my clothes for work. Today I will be wearing a dark green shirt with a purple statement necklace. I'm also wearing some leather heels and some comfy black leggings. (All of the clothes are from my own clothing line). To tie it all up, I wear a black bomber jacket. When I get to the shower, I put one of my extra-soft and gentle white towels from the Marabella Pupla health and beauty care collection on the hook. I wash my body with the Marabella Pupla moisturizing body wash, in the scent "Tootin Bread". These smell really good and I can link the entire Marabella Pupla health and beauty care collection down below. After I wash my body, I then apply the Marabella Pupla bath gel, in the scent "Tootin Bread". This bath gel sets in all of the body wash, and leaves your skin feeling healthy, smooth, and soft. Getting Dressed Before I get dressed, I like to apply my Marabella Pupla diamond mist as well as my Marabella Pupla body lotion. These are also both in the scent "Tootin Bread". After I put on my clothes, I brush my hair and straighten it. I apply my Marabella Pupla heat protectant spray before I apply heat to my hair. After I straighten my hair, I then set it all in with the Marabella Pupla smooth and sleek hairspray to make my style last longer. Makeup For makeup, I am using all of the products from my Marabella Pupla makeup collection. I first put on my foundation, which is in the shade "Olive". After that, I apply my concealer, also in the shade "Olive". I then set my foundation and concealer with some pressed powder, also in the same shade, "Olive". After that, I do my eyebrows with my ultra-fine brow pencil, and then brushing my eyebrows with a spooly brush. Then, I move on to eyes. I first put on my extra-smooth eyeshadow primer, and then add a dark green to my eyelid, using a precision eyeshadow brush. Then, I add some metallic purple in my crease, and add some dark gray to my outer corner. After eyeshadow, I apply some white pencil eyeliner to my inner corners to brighten up my eyes a little bit. After that, I go in with my black liquid eyeliner. I take a black eye pencil and line my water line. Then, I take my blush, in the shade "Sugar Plum" and apply this to my cheekbones. I take my favorite blush brush and apply my highlighter, in the shade "Diamond". Then, I take my contour palette and contour my cheeks and nose. After that, I apply my favorite perfume, in the scent "Tootin Bread". And head back downstairs. Leaving For Work I text my driver to come and pick me up, and while I wait, I fill up my water bottle and neaten out my bag. The bag is from my very own clothing line, so be sure to check it out! I will also be doing a giveaway right here on Pawnsta, and the only rule is that you must be following me. I will announce the winner on Sept. 1st. Usually my driver comes after I finish everything. Then, I hop into the car and head to work! Hope all you Pupers enjoyed! I will be writing more blog posts soon and hope you guys enjoyed my morning routine! Peace out, Pupers! ~Marabella Category:Marabella Pupla Category:Marabella Pupla - OFFICIAL PAGE